


tfw your heat hits and your alpha isnt around so you deal with it with ur friend

by Purrdepie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega/Omega, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: levi and erwin are out on some business trip and are due back that evening, but when eren and armin's heats hit simultaneously neither are patient enough to wait for their alphas.this is my first work so sorry for bad spelling and grammar!!!





	tfw your heat hits and your alpha isnt around so you deal with it with ur friend

"A-Ah, th-there Eren!"

the two where laying atop Erwin and Armin's bed, their dripping entrances pressed together. Their heats had come a week early and had started at almost the same time. unfortunately their beloved alphas where not due back for at least two hours after said gift from mother nature had started. And so, desperate for release and somehow knowing that his best friend was in this situation too, eren hobbled out of his and Levi's shared room and into Erwin and Armin's. Only to find the hungry omega a whimpering mess as he thrust four of his far too short fingers into himself. the two where now basically scissoring each other, their legs spread wide as they slit their two cunts together.

"A-Armin... I-I don't know how mush longer I c-can take this..." 

Armin let out a strangled moan as more of his slick gushed out of him and onto the mattress, clearly too occupied on chasing his forever running orgasm. 

Erwin and Levi had just gotten back and groaned as they entered the castle. being away from their omegas for a day was one thing, but a week? there where about three steps up the stairs though when they smelt it. heat. two of them. their inner alphas growled at the intoxicating scent, knowing their beautiful, helpless omegas where calling out for them; waiting desperately to be filled with pups. Levi licked his canines at just the thought of burying himself deeply into eren before exploding inside of him and painting his insides white. he wondered if the little whore had his fingers in himself already, how many was he up to? three? four?

"A-ARMIN!~" 

"F-FASTER EREN!~"

the two alphas looked confusedly at each other before rushing upstairs to where the scent was strongest. Erwin and Armin's bedroom. both alphas nodded at each other before opening the door, the scent hitting them in the face like a brick. the sound of both omegas whimpering and moaning as they ground against each other, desperate for release, not realising the door had been opened until Erwin cleared his throat. both omegas stopped in their tracks, their eyes shooting to the two alphas, like deer in the headlights. the two looked at each other cautiously before letting out a high pitched moan each as they pulled their sopping cunts away from each other, strings of slick connecting them before falling under their own weight as the omegas flopped a little onto the bed, the soaked part of the mattress sitting between them.

"what do you two think you are doing?" 

Levi growled as the scent of heat clouded his mind, his rut coming on quickly. Erwin wasn't going to wait for an answer as he picked up Armin's frail body and pulled it to the other side of the bed, away from eren. Levi did the same to eren and sat him on his lap. he growled into the omega's ear.

"we talked about this eren, if your heat comes and daddys not here to help you, you don't go and bother the other omegas with it-"

"n-no, he..." 

the captain looked up at the other omega who had dared to speak as he was disciplining the little slut.

"I-I was on m-mine t-too..."

Levi took a moment before nodding. he lifted eren further into his lap and spread his legs widely, making the omega moan as his and Armin's scents filled the room again. Levi smirked against his neck as he used his middle and ring finger to teasingly circle the boy's quivering pussy, whispering deeply to him.

"you're so wet for me omega, so good and open~" 

he pressed down on his clit, making him squeal in pleasure. by now Erwin had pulled Armin onto his lap as well, mirroring Levi's actions as he bit armin's neck and ear.

"you seem to like little eren a lot, don't you kitten? smelling his essence filling the room just seems to make you wetter by the second~"

he chuckled at the cute little moan he made in return before pressing both of his circling fingers in to the knuckle, making the blonde omega throw his head back and moan even louder, his and Eren's scent mingling between them. Levi lifted under Eren's chin and pulled his head back.

"do you want that too, huh pup?" 

he got an enthusiastic, high pitched moan in reply. Levi grinned at Erwin as he thrust three fingers in, making him wail in pleasure. it seemed the two alphas had begun to engage in a kind of pissing battle; who can make their omega cum first on fingers alone? Erwin had already started scissoring his fingers in and out of Armin, making the omega squeak and whimper as he gripped the alpha's shirt. Eren was practically bouncing on Levi, smart enough to notice the competition taking place and more than happy to aid Levi in winning. he was a moaning mess as soon as Levi started pressing in his prostate and fingering his clit. Armin was just melting as Erwin added a third and fourth finger at the same time. Eren and Armin made contact, both then smirking as they pulled from their alphas onto all fours as their cunts where ruthlessly abused. Eren, still smirking used his eyes to point at Levi, biting his lip as he inched closer to Armin, the other mischievous omega leaning forward until their lips met in the middle, their tongues sliding against each other as they moaned into each other's mouths. they broke the kiss to let out several high pitched whimpers as they felt their alphas push deeper. Levi lent down over the top of Eren, pressing his cock to his back and winking at Armin before he kissed Eren's neck, whispering.

"are you close, omega?"

"I-I'm so close, alpha! I'm gonna c-cum!"

"cum for me then, sweetheart~"

with two more thrusts Eren came, his cocklet spasming and his cunt tightening around Levi as he slumped against the sheets, his eyes rolling backwards. Levi sat up proudly, knowing he'd won... until he saw the smirk on Erwin's face. and he growled when Erwin raised his already cum-soaked hand. damn, they won, well Levi was anything but a sore loser as the two alpha's got themselves fully undressed and positioned themselves at the omega's entrances. no need for games now. now it was just a free for all as they pressed themselves in to the hilt, both groaning at different octaves and the omegas whimpering in return. Levi pulled on Eren's hair and bit down on his neck harshly, making the omega moan as he locked eyes with Armin, said normally sky blue eyes where almost completely dilated as the two met again for a kiss. the alpha's growled dominantly in response and each gave a long deep thrust in return, making the omegas in turn moan loudly. Levi used Eren's neck to pull him back from the kiss to kiss him himself, thrusting his tongue inside the omega's mouth. Erwin all the while, flipped Armin over, startling the mesmerised omega, onto his back. Erwin lent down to kiss his neck as he thrusted harder.

"oh you feel so good and tight, kitten~" 

Erwin muttered as he bit into his neck, making Armin whimper in excitement. eren lent down and kissed at the other side of Armin's neck, giving Erwin lustful eyes and smirking as he sucked a hickey onto said alpha's mate. that smirk was wiped off his face though when his alpha gave a deep, quick thrust to his prostate and groaned dominantly, making the omega moan highly and whimper in submission as he let go of Armin and sat up a little, arching his back to give himself better angle. Levi pressed further into him and went faster, holding his body close before gripping his hair and pressing his face into the bed. he and Erwin locked eyes and grinned. 

"do you want my knot, puppy?" 

"yes-yes I want it so-o m-much-ch~"

"do you want me to fill you up with my pups' kitten?"

"please! please alpha! give them to me!"

Erwin groaned as he pushed his knot in with a pop, cumming deep inside his mate, Armin whimpering and moaning as he came again, his cunt eating up all that his alpha had to give, his belly swollen with cum as he went limp on the mattress. his mouth open and drooling and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Levi lifted Eren's hips and pounded into him, his knot swollen as he pushed it into him and came thickly into him,throwing his head back.

"EREN!"

eren pressed chest into the mattress, raising his hips as cum glugged into him in a constant pump. he widened his legs as he took as much as possible, his stomach swelling and his eyes rolling backwards as he whimpered in satisfaction. Armin looked up to him and smiled.

"so...s-so you want h-help with your n-next h-heat?"

"h-hahh~ y-yes... d-definitely"


End file.
